


Um plano quase (in)falível

by AltenVantas



Series: Natal 2014 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Omega Oswald, Oswald in Heat, wild
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald sabia como manipular as pessoas, mesmo quando não conhecia suas motivações, mesmo quando a pessoa era tão honesta quanto possível ser em sua cidade. E era exatamente com isso que estava contando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um plano quase (in)falível

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Olhou para cima pouco antes de sair de casa, como sempre o tempo de Gotham estava péssimo, com uma chuva incessante e as pessoas se acotovelando nas calçadas indo e vindo de algum lugar. Como em uma boa e caótica cidade grande. Ele sinceramente amava, em sua mente sempre pensava como se fosse a Sua cidade e tinha um plano para ela, cuidando dela e tendo certeza que estava indo para o futuro. Mesmo que algumas pessoas não conseguissem ver isso ainda, embora fosse realmente apenas uma questão de tempo. Sabia ser paciente.

Abriu o seu guarda-chuva e saiu bamboleando pelas ruas, como sempre estava trajado com o sua melhor roupa, tinha que estar apresentável para o compromisso daquele dia. Era um dia muito importante, embora para a maioria das pessoas como ele odiasse profundamente, simplesmente por envolver sensações extremas e incomodas. Estava acostumado com isso, afinal fora um Omega que aflorara cedo e como não havia Alfas aptos ao seu redor, passara todos os cios até aquele momento acompanhado apenas de um vibrador para esse fim específico. Não chegava nem perto de ser o suficiente, mas também não era tão ruim quanto parecia.  Era uma questão de adaptabilidade e Oswald era um mestre nessa arte.

Seus passos eram incrivelmente rápidos para alguém que era um meio pinguim principalmente por está fora do ambiente aquático ou com neve, talvez os anos correndo das pessoas que queriam machucá-lo tinham ajudado nisso. Num mundo dominado por meio felinos e caninos, ser uma ave aquática realmente lhe causava sérios desconfortos, piorando por ser um Omega; mais de uma vez teve que se trancar em casa para não ser estuprado ou coisa pior, Alfas poderiam ser bem cruéis principalmente na parte ruim da cidade, onde nasceu, cresceu e viveu. Mas novamente era uma questão de pensar a frente, puxar as cordas certas e esperar. Sempre esperar.

Fechou o guarda-chuva e acenou para o porteiro que simplesmente não retribuiu, um sorriso ainda mais sinistro apareceu no rosto do alvo enquanto subia as escadas de forma desajeitadamente eficiente. Não demorou muito para chegar ao quarto, o mesmo que sempre usava quando estava no Cio, quando precisava de segurança e privacidade. Abriu a porta e encarou o local que estava caindo aos pedaços, com infiltração e algumas partes do teto faltando, o cheiro de mofo era quase insuportável e isso servia muito bem para disfarçar outros cheiros. Deixou o seu guarda-chuva perto da porta caminhando em direção a um dos cantos do cômodo.

Retirou de seu bolso uma pequena câmera portátil, não maior do que a palma da sua mão, usando uma cadeira que estava por lá a posicionou de forma que não se importava onde estava no cômodo, seria perfeitamente filmado. Afastou-se novamente retirando outra coisa do seu bolso, sim estava no Cio, contudo seu odor não seria o suficiente para tirar o Alfa que queria do controle. Tinha que ser mais atrativo, tinha que ter um cheiro tão forte que o faria abalar-se só de entrar ali e era para isso que servia o conteúdo incolor no pequeno vidro. Subiu a manga e olhou o relógio, faltando meia hora para o outro chegar, tomou o farmacêutico.

Não se passou dez minutos até que Oswald começasse a sentir as contrações, começando bem abaixo do seu ventre, indicando o aumento dos hormônios que seriam responsáveis por liberar os feromônios no ar. Percebeu sua pele mudando pouco a pouco, até que uma pequena plumagem branca tivesse tomado-a, quase imperceptível com uma textura sedosa não muito diferente de pele, também sentiu os seus olhos arderem e pouco antes da necessidade lhe tomar, sentiu uma coceira terrível assolar a parte de trás de seu corpo.

-x-

Gordon sentia que estava perdendo tempo, mas esse era um sentimento comum nesses dias, principalmente por ter perdido Barbara e ser mandado para trabalhar em Arkaham, deixando-o irritadiço e difícil de conviver. Não que fosse fácil antes, afinal era um Alfa treinado pelo exército, o que o deixava ainda mais controlador e impositivo; por isso não culpava Bullock por suas opiniões fortes sobre si, principalmente pelo ex-parceiro também ser um Alfa. Conseguia entender o sentimento. Tinha passado o mesmo quando estava no exército.

Contudo uma coisa não mudara, a única coisa que ainda lhe dava uma sensação de estar com sua vida nos eixos, que era sua busca pelos assassinos dos Wayne. Mesmo sem qualquer pista nova, mesmo com tudo lhe indicando um caminho sem qualquer resolução, ainda procurava por alguma coisa; qualquer coisa que pudesse trazer paz para o espírito do pequeno Bruce. O menino era muito novo ainda para que sue gênero fosse percebido, mas o policial podia jurar que seria um Alfa. Tão orgulhoso e poderoso quanto si mesmo, talvez por isso tivesse uma identificação tão grande. Conseguia se vir nos olhos daquele menino.

O parou o carro em ume estacionamento a duas quadras do local onde tinha marcado o encontro com Oswald, não conseguia entender porque sempre arriscava sua carreira e cabeça por aquele Omega, principalmente por não sentir qualquer atração por ele. Na literatura, existia algo conhecido como Ligação, mas no mundo real esse tipo de coisa não existia; embora seu organismo conseguisse perceber que seria um bom pai para os seus filhos. Ainda sim não passava disso, apenas uma sensação biológica. Amava Barbara e isso não mudava mesmo com ela lhe abandonando.

Caminhou rapidamente o espaço que lhe separava do homem e do que queria, por algum motivo fora irredutível e não quisera dizer uma palavra sobre o que se tratava, mas garantia que faria valer apena. Gordon sentia que estava perdendo tempo, mesmo que fosse tarde de mais para voltar.

O local era exatamente o que achou que seria um local mal cuidado e com cheiro de mofo tão forte que fazia o seu nariz coçar, olhou para o balconista que parecia mais dormindo do que acordado e agradeceu por não está indo desarmado. Mesmo sabendo que Oswald não faria nada contra si, não poderia ter a mesma certeza para com os outros habitantes do local; já tinha percebido que a Cidade tinha ouvidos e conseguia fazer as informações chegarem a quem ela quisesse. O único problema era que ele sempre se ferrava nessas jogadas, às vezes tinha a sensação de estar ficando paranoico.

Parou na frente da porta do quarto sentindo sua pele se arrepiar de uma forma ao mesmo tempo prazerosa e incomoda quase como se tivesse um Omega no Cio do outro lado. Novamente, sentiu-se um tolo paranoico. Estendeu a mão e abriu a porta, imediatamente arrependeu-se de não ter virado as costas e ido embora imediatamente.

Sua pele começou a se ondular como se fosse ondas no mar, sentindo uma coceira que poderia deixar qualquer um louco, mas isso não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Percebeu uma dor em sua pélvis, quando o seu membro simplesmente cresceu e seu nó pulsou em uma necessidade advinda de dias sem sexo. Cerrou a mão querendo dar meia volta e sair do quarto, mesmo com a luz baixa, seus olhos conseguia captar o Omega deitado na cama se oferecendo para ele.

Podia perceber as pequenas penas que saia diretamente do final de sua coluna em um formato peculiar, que sua mente irracional não sabia dizer o que era; mas sua mente racional, presa e perdida no mar de necessidade, sabia perfeitamente bem do que se tratava. Pinguim. Em seu interior, sua mente gritava para sair dali, que era errado e completamente fora de cogitação. Apenas por isso ainda não tinha cruzado o portal para o interior do quarto, apenas por isso ainda não tinha avançado em direção a sua presa como fizera algumas vezes no passado.

Foi quando estava começando a recuar e a vencer a biologia, que ouviu um sussurro.

\- Por favor, me tome.

O gemido de dor e necessidade chegou aos seus ouvidos como uma melodia pecaminosa, prometendo algo que não só precisava, mas sendo sincero consigo mesmo queria. Não precisava ter amor ou companheirismo, não precisava se segurar como fazia desde que começara o seu relacionamento com Barbara. Podia simplesmente deixar o seu lado animal sair e gozar com o prazer descompromissado. Apenas por isso avançou fechando a porta atrás de si e abrindo a calça, revelando sua ereção orgulhosa e dura; sempre fora avantajado para um Alfa.

Com uma mão de ferro segurou a cintura dele, seu dedo afundando na pelagem rala e sedosa, mesmo em seu estado emocional conseguia perceber que era bem sedosa. Com a outra puxou a cabeça dele para trás, recebendo um gemido que não sabia dizer se era de prazer ou dor, não que fosse importar.

\- Você irá pagar por isso Pequim.

Ouve-se resposta não conseguiu ouvir, simplesmente colocou o seu membro com força e sentindo a lubrificação natural devido ao Cio. Também podia perceber que estava apertado, quase estrangulando o seu sexo, fazendo-o gemer em um prazer que não sentia há muito tempo. Também percebeu o homem gemendo alto, quase gritando em prazer e dor e alivio. Um gemido que o fez ver tudo um pouco mais nublado, nem mesmo Barbara lhe agraciava assim.

Começou a se movimentar com força o suficiente para fazer a cama ranger, uma das suas mãos mantendo-o no lugar enquanto a outra lhe dava suporte para poder acessar qualquer outra parte do corpo dele. De inicio mordeu o pescoço dele, cravando os dentes por entre a plumagem chegando até a carne deixando ali uma marca que seria vista até quando aquilo acabasse.  Dor e prazer ecoaram no quarto quando pele e dente se encontraram, deixando-o ainda mais selvagem.

Escorregou a mão tocando no sexo do outro, que para a sua surpresa estava ereto, já tinha ficado com alguns Omegas Machos nunca tomados antes e não tinha uma reação assim deles, por algum motivo o seu lado animal ficou extremamente orgulhoso de poder masturbá-lo tão forte quanto penetrava, arrancando uma reação prematura do outro. Como prêmio o fez limpar os dedos com a língua, o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado.

Seu nó inchou momentos antes dele chegar ao ápice, seu gemido ecoou pelo aposento fazendo-o perder suas forças. Era a primeira vez que chegava tão furiosamente, era a primeira vez que seu sexo não diminuía logo em seguida e era a primeira fez que sentia que queria mais. A noite era apenas uma criança e Gordon só estava começando.

-x-

Oswald estava em seu habitual banho de leite, tudo o que havia planejado até ali estava dando certo, mesmo que algumas partes dele fossem dadas ao acaso. Mas ele conhecia as peças que estava mexendo e por isso não era tão ao acaso assim, pessoas não são tão imprevisíveis quando se sabia a motivação. Ou quando se sabia como motivá-las para o caminho certo e desde que começara, a noite passada havia sido a mais prazerosa.

Não fora a sua primeira vez, mas fazia muito tempo desde ultima e nem chegava perto de ser tão bom quanto fora com Gordon, o homem havia sido um verdadeiro animal penetrando-o com força; embora isso não fora a coisa mais impressionante. O que realmente lhe fez desejar que o seu novo plano fosse adiante, era descobrir que o policial era um hibrido de Lince Albino e desejou ter um filho com as mesmas características.

Depositou a mão no seu próprio ventre, havia tomado o farmacêutico que segundo a sua mãe também serviria para manter o filho ali, ainda sim sabia que era raro um Omega Macho conseguir engravidar de primeira de qualquer Alfa. Mesmo assim tinha esperança e caso não conseguisse dessa vez, ele tinha planos reservas.


End file.
